


only a call away

by agentmmayy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AoS Smut Week 2019, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: Lonely and bored, Melinda video calls Phil. It turns into a call she wasn't- or maybe was- expecting.





	only a call away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts).

> hey all! this is for Day 1 of Aos Smut Week for Masturbation/Mutual Masturbation but also for PhilCoulsonLover who first prompted "May&Coulson having phone sex or facetime fun" this isn't facetime but I hope it's close enough :) hope you enjoy!

Sighing, Melinda stood from her desk, wincing as her knees popped. She picked her laptop up, holding it firmly as she settled on the bed. Even then sitting somewhere more comfortable, she couldn’t focus. The house was quiet, devoid of its typical quiet cacophony and the silence created a pit in Melinda’s stomach. Usually she sought out quiet like this, but lately, it was more distracting than relaxing. She glanced to the display of icons at the bottom of her computer screen. There was a way to fix the loneliness she felt. 

She then glanced to Phil’s side of the bed- his  _ empty  _ side of the bed. It felt too big without him. Melinda’s mouse hovered over an icon for a moment before she clicked on it. The screen changed, displaying her call. It took a few seconds for it to connect. As it did, Melinda scooted into a more comfortable position, pushing the laptop down her thighs. Phil’s face appeared seconds later, fuzzy for a moment before the image adjusted. 

“Mel?” Phil squinted at the screen. When he saw it was her, his face shifted, losing the tension it often bore. He smiled, that slight smile that was only for her. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Phil was in his office, that much was clear from the various paraphernalia behind him. There was a stack of papers on his desk and out of the corner of the screen, she could see him typing on his work laptop. Melinda frowned. “Are you in the middle of something?”

“It can wait.” Phil hit a final key before pushing away from the computer, turning his attention to Melinda. He smiled again, eyes crinkling behind his glasses. “Besides, I could use a break right about now.” 

“You’re supposed to be taking it easy.”

“It’s just a little work,” he insisted. “I’m fine. Not that I’m complaining but why’d you call? Everything okay?”

Melinda nodded. She was fine, just lonely. “I miss you,” she admitted. 

He chuckled. “I’ve only been gone a few hours.”

“It’s still too long,” Melinda insisted with a slight grumble. After constantly being with Phil every day for the past few weeks, a few hours without him felt like an eternity. 

“I miss you too.” Phil’s eyes flicked down to Melinda’s chest, which was covered by familiar gray fabric and a black logo. “Is that my shirt?”

“Mhm.”

“It looks good on you,” he said before slyly adding, “But it would look better off.” 

Melinda raised an eyebrow even as his statement made heat begin to pool low in her belly. It never took much for her to get aroused, and Phil knew that. “That a hint?”

“It could be.”

“I’m not that easy, Coulson.”

Phil laughed. “Believe me, I know. How long did it take us to get together again?”

“That was mainly because you were too chicken to do anything.” As they chatted, Melinda’s arousal grew. She debated ignoring it, but then again she had the time and the energy to deal with it. And Phil always liked to watch. Melinda cupped her breasts over her shirt, bunching the fabric a bit so the lower part of her stomach would show. Phil’s eyes darted between her hands and her belly, unsure of where to focus. “I was the one that said I love you first.”

He huffed. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“No.”

Melinda slipped her hands beneath her shirt, running over soft muscle before palming her breasts. She let out a quiet moan, fingers finding and pinching her pebbled nipples. Even though the fabric dulled the sensation, heat still gathered between Melinda’s thighs, making her panties damp. 

“You’re quite frisky this evening,” Phil commented, voice a little tight.

“I did say I missed you.”

“Oh, so this is a booty call?”

“You started it.”

“I did.” Phil leaned back in his chair, eyes dark as he watched her. “Take it off.”

Sitting up, Melinda pulled the shirt off, feeling her skin prick with goosebumps at the cool air. Phil sucked in a breath as her naked chest was revealed. With a coy smile, Melinda cupped her breasts, arching her back for show as she tweaked her nipples again. The touch went straight to her clit. Melinda slid a hand between her legs, feeling the soft skin of her bare thighs. “I’m not wearing any pants either.”

He grunted, pupils blown wide. “Jesus.” 

“When are you coming home?” Melinda cupped her mound over her panties, feeling how hot and slick she was under them. She pressed two fingers over her entrance, bucking against her hand. 

“In- in a few more hours.”

A gasp slipped from Melinda’s lips as she rubbed over her clit. “So long?”

“Mel,” Phil breathed. He sounded wrecked already. “Are you touching yourself?”

“Mhm.” Melinda moaned, teeth catching her bottom lip as she moaned. Phil made a soft whine, eyes glued to Melinda’s arm as she moved it. 

“Fuck, Melinda,” he said, voice taking on a gravelly tone that Melinda only heard when he was turned on. She couldn’t help the shiver that raced down her spine. “I want to watch you.” 

She wanted him to watch too. Done with teasing, for now, Melinda wiggled up the bed to sit against the headboard, pushing her laptop a few inches in front of her with one hand while the other remained between her legs. She bent her knees, keeping her feet flat on the bed for purchase and so she could tilt her hips to the computer. In the second, smaller screen Melinda could see a visible dark patch on the crotch of her panties, wet through with her arousal. 

Phil groaned, reaching down a hand to palm himself. “Mel, you’re soaking.”

She nodded, gasping as she pushed her fingers against herself, one on either side of her cunt. “Just for you.”

“Yeah? Have you been thinking about me?”

“You know I have.” Melinda played with the waistband of her underwear for a second, just to hear his groan before sliding a hand underneath the fabric. A breathy moan left her as her fingers came in contact with slick heat. Her knuckles bumped against the wet patch as she moved her hand down further. Melinda dipped two fingers into her entrance, gathering the wetness there, before bringing them up to her clit. She bit off a whimper, circling the hardened nub. “Phil.”

Phil’s eyes were glued to Melinda’s hand moving under her panties as he asked, “What have you been thinking about, Mel?”

“You,” she stammered, brain momentarily shorting out as she pushed one, then two fingers inside. “How good your hands feel on me- in me. Your fingers, your cock...” Melinda trailed off, rolling her hips to force her fingers deeper. Her muscles clutched around them, and her hips jerked. 

“Melinda,” Phil breathed. “God, Mel.”

From where he sat and the height of the desk, Melinda couldn’t see below Phil’s chest. But, she could see how one arm was moving, presumably where he had a hand pressed to his cock. A strong wave of desire coursed through Melinda. “Let me see,” she begged. 

Phil leaned back in his office chair, angling the tablet down as he did. Melinda’s mouth went dry when her eyes fell to his splayed open legs where the outline of his erection was visible. It pressed against his dress pants, creating a thick bulge against the otherwise creased navy blue fabric. But, Phil didn’t bring his hand to it yet. Instead, he shifted, taking off his suit jacket. He tossed it onto the desk, ignoring a pen or two that rolled off. Without taking his eyes from Melinda’s, Phil began to unbutton his shirt sleeves, rolling them up just before his elbows. 

Melinda grew wetter at the sight, swallowing back a whimper. He looked like something straight out of one of her many fantasies. Phil, the deviant, noticed and trailed one hand down to cup himself. 

“Take it out.”

That made Phil pause. “Mel,” he said, glancing at his office door. “I’m at work. Anyone could come in.”

“You’d like that,” she objected, loving how Phil’s cheeks darkened. Melinda rubbed her clit over her panties. “Come on, Phil.”

He gave another hesitant glance to the door before sighing and turning back to her. “Alright. But no promises that we won’t be interrupted.” 

The sound of his belt buckle being undone sent another bolt of arousal through Melinda. She watched as Phil unbuttoned then unzipped himself. Melinda pressed her fingers harder against her clit as he took his cock out. It slapped against his lower abdomen, leaving a stain of precome on his dress shirt. Phil groaned in obvious relief, gripping the base of his cock. He ran his hand over it, stopping to press the pad of his thumb to the head. 

His eyes shut out of pleasure before they opened again, fixing on Melinda whose hand was still moving beneath her panties. “Your turn.”

Melinda lifted her hips up, hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties, and dragged them down her legs. She idly tossed them to the side, not caring where they landed and brought her hand back to her cunt. Melinda briefly rubbed at her swollen clit before pushing the tips of her fingers against the mouth of her cunt, spreading herself under his gaze. 

“That better?”

Phil groaned. “So much. God, I can see how wet you are.”

Sure enough, when Melinda looked to the screen, she saw how the low light in the bedroom reflected off the slick on her inner lips. She felt a heady rush go through her at the sight, making her head spin and her clit throb beneath her fingers. 

“I wish this were you,” Phil said, wrapping a split-slicked palm around his cock. He began to slowly stroke it, hips rocking up into his fist. “Making my hand wet, sliding down over me.”

She whimpered, wrist aching with how fast she was moving it. “Phil.”

“Are you imagining those were my fingers inside you, Mel?”

“Yes.” Phil’s fingers were thicker, longer, and always filled her so well, made her feel like she was getting fucked instead of fingered. Melinda could almost feel them inside of her and pushed three fingers into her cunt, whimpering as she throbbed around them. 

“I wish you were here with me, Mel,” he said with a little groan. “Wish I could fuck you right over my desk.”

Her breath hitched. “Yeah?” She imagined her breasts pressing into the hard wood, imagined Phil fucking her from behind, so hard that she had to grip the other side of the desk. Melinda flicked her thumb over her clit, whining. 

Phil nodded, still pulling at his cock. His thumb rolled around the head again, spreading precome down his length. By now, he’d lost the rigidness in his shoulders and sunk into the chair as he stroked himself. “I’ve had a few fantasies involving you in here.”

Melinda’s fingers sped up as she humped her hand. “Tell me about them.”

“I think about you under my desk, sucking me off,” he said. “Someone would come in, but they couldn’t see you. You wouldn’t stop, either. You’d just keep at it until I came down your throat.”

“What else?” she asked breathlessly. 

Phil grunted softly, pushing into his fist. “Me spreading you out on my desk and licking you until you scream. You riding me in this chair.”

Melinda whined, thrusting her fingers in hard as her palm slammed against her clit. Her fingertips nudged at a ridged patch deep inside and her back arched. “ _ Phil _ .”

“That’s it, Mel,” he encouraged, voice practically a growl. Phil pumped his cock faster, clearly approaching orgasm like Melinda was. One hand cupped his balls, gently tugging on them as his hips pumped, lifting off the chair each time. Melinda’s eyes were drawn to his hand, following how his knuckles bumped against his zipper each time. The juxtaposition between the state of her undress and Phil still practically in his suit made her hot all over. It was erotic, exactly like the video call they were having. Melinda felt herself get wetter, leaking around her fingers. She spread her legs wider, continuing to pump three fingers into herself as she reached for her clit, fingers slipping against the swollen nub. Melinda searched for that ridged spot inside her again, gasping when her fingers scraped against it. 

“Phil,” she breathed. “Phil, I’m so close.” 

“Come on, Mel,” he panted. “Let me see you come for me, Melinda.”

Melinda keened, hips jerking as she thrust her fingers inside herself, one hand still rubbing at her clit. She came with a gush, faintly hearing liquid splatter against her laptop over the white noise in her ears from the intensity of her orgasm. It kept crashing over her, forcing a strangled moan out of her as she clenched around her fingers. Melinda was left gasping as it slowly abated. 

Having watched her come, Phil was close to coming himself. He jerked his cock faster now before biting his lip with a moan of “ _ Melinda _ .”

Phil’s head tipped back against the chair as he orgasmed, pumping his release out over his fist. He kept thrusting into his hand, jaw clenching as his cock pulsed. Phil’s chest heaved as he came down, squeezing at his length as his orgasm abated. He slumped in his office chair, legs still spread wide. Likewise, Melinda bonelessly collapsed against the headboard, wrung out. Gingerly she slid her fingers out of herself, wincing at the sensitivity. A small flood of wetness followed, adding to the soaked sheets beneath her. Melinda pushed her fingers in her mouth, sucking the taste of herself from her skin. On the screen, Phil’s cock weakly jerked, giving a valiant effort to try and get hard again, and he groaned. 

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

Melinda laughed breathlessly, wiping her fingers against the sheets. “That’ll be your third cause of death, then.”

She relaxed, sinking back into the pillow behind her as Phil grabbed a few tissues, cleaning off his hands. As Melinda’s brain rebooted from how hard she came, she realized the sheets weren’t the only thing she’d gotten wet. Unfortunately, her laptop had gotten the brunt of her squirting. Most of it dripped from the screen, landing in droplets on the keyboard. Melinda grimaced. She grabbed Phil’s discarded shirt and wiped it off, making a note to sanitize as well later. 

Phil made a sound. “Is- did you just use my shirt to clean your computer?”

“I’ll put it in the wash.”

“You better. And put the ones that you keep stealing in with it too.”

“You’re just misplacing them.”

“Uh-huh.” Phil watched as Melinda shifted in the bed, bare skin rubbing against the sheets. She laid down, dragging her laptop with her. “You’re not getting dressed?”

“No point,” she said with a coquettish smile. “I’m just going to be here waiting for you.”

He swallowed. “Guess I better finish up here then.”

“Guess so.” Even so, neither of them moved to disconnect the call, unwilling to break the thread of intimacy that connected them through the screen. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Phil said. “I’ll see you in a little bit.”

Melinda shifted up onto an elbow, pleased at how Phil’s eyes were drawn to her breasts. “Hurry back.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Phil winked before the call disconnected. 

Melinda shut her laptop off, rolling over to set it on her side table. She sighed, stretching out in bed contentedly. Her orgasm left her with a warm buzz that remained as seconds ticked by. Soon, the bedroom door opened and Phil stepped through, belt unbuckled and pants still unzipped. His bare feet were a sharp contrast to his suit, but then again, Melinda didn’t allow shoes in the house. Not even for any roleplay. 

“Hey.”

“Hey,” she greeted, turning to face him. “About time. Wasn’t aware the office was so far away.”

Phil rolled his eyes as he began to unbutton the rest of his shirt. “I had to clean up.”

“Tell me you didn’t get come on the chair.” At his sheepish smile, Melinda sighed. “Phil.”

“Hey, you used my shirt to clean up yours. It’s a fair trade.” 

Melinda only threw said shirt at him as he ducked into the connected bathroom. Phil’s laughter echoed around the tiled room, clearer than it had been through the tinny laptop speaker. The sound settled deep in her bones and Melinda grinned up at the ceiling. Phil emerged a few moments later sans clothing and climbed into bed, lifting an arm up for Melinda who tucked herself against his side. She laid her cheek on his chest and was greeted by his heartbeat steadily beating beneath her ear. Phil tucked an arm over her waist, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. Melinda tilted her chin up, searching for a kiss which he eagerly complied to. She made a soft, content sound against his mouth. Though video calling was fun, nothing compared to having Phil physically there with her. 

Phil kissed her again before dragging his lips to the corner of Melinda’s mouth. He pressed a kiss there before one on her chin. “That was fun.”

“It was. I’m surprised you’ve never done it before.” At Phil’s puzzled look, Melinda elaborated, teasing a bit, “With all your hours in the field or doing paperwork. Must have been lonely.”

He scoffed. “Who was I supposed to call? Fury?”

Melinda laughed. “Well, you were always his favorite.”

Phil just rolled his eyes. “I think you’re mistaking me with Natasha.” 

She lifted a hand to his chest, tracing the faded white lines with her fingertip. There were more now, pale against his skin where they had been inky black. “Were you really working?”

There was a pause. “Daisy asked me to review a few things.”

Melinda sighed, glancing up at him. “Phil.”

“I know, I know,” he said apologetically. “We’re retired and all but I can’t help it. Besides, it was just some regulations, hardly anything stressful.”

“Still.” 

“I won’t do anything tomorrow, how about that?”

Melinda hummed. She didn’t quite believe him but didn’t argue. “I’ll hold you to it.”

Phil kissed her lips again, murmuring. “What do you want to try next?”

The image of herself in the second video screen flashed through her mind. “How about something with a mirror?”

“We can do that,” he said. “Maybe in front of the floor mirror? Or the locker room at the base? I heard some hotels have rooms with mirrors on the ceilings.” 

All of those options were enticing, but Melinda was too exhausted to think further on any of them. She shrugged then turned, pressing her back to Phil’s chest and dragging one arm over her waist. Tiredness was quickly settling in as the last of pleasure ebbed away. Coupled with the pillow under her cheek and how warm Phil was around her, Melinda quickly found herself beginning to doze. “Right now, I just want to nap.”

“Is that another word for cuddle?”

“Go to sleep, Phil.”

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to the base of her neck before nuzzling against her shoulder. Melinda shut her eyes and evened out her breathing but didn’t yet fall asleep. Each breath Phil let out ghosted across her bare shoulder in a hot puff. Melinda didn’t mind. The rhythm and the knowledge that he was alive was soothing. Phil hummed softly, drawing senseless patterns against her neck with the tip of his nose. She wasn’t sure if Phil knew she was awake or not, but he didn’t stop his affection until a few minutes later. 

Phil carefully pushed himself up, keeping his arm tight around Melinda’s waist, hand still clutched in hers. He kissed right below her ear, whispering, “I love you.”

Melinda gently squeezed his hand and felt Phil smile against her skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
